darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Proposed Project
Hi fellow losers Darthipedians. AS a wiki spoofing Star Wars, I was thinking perhaps we shoudl lay out a somewhat coherent spoof of the saga itself, ranging from Episode I-VI. We could drop in references all over to our original Sith characters (even use them as main characters along with Luke, Leia, Anakin, Mace, etc.) destroy your planet, etc. of course; but my humble opinion is if we are spoofing Star Wars, we should at least a (shudder) somewhat logical spoof of saga, then tie in our original characters, article creations, etc. along with our spoofs of actual Star Wars characters, places, etc. It could be just like a WikiProject, where a few dedicated users do most of the back-brekaing labor structures of the articles, and every else help as they see fit, small or large. Don't mock me Let me know what you think, and if you want to be one of the dedicated ones. Muwahahahahahaha! Nyax 20:54, 2 February 2008 (UTC) *We already have a lot of articles about movies, even entire saga's (see Category:Movies for a full list). If we use just one saga we'll soon run out of ideas and new things to create because there is no more room within the context of that one saga for these new things. I think it's a good idea to make "fake sources" for our articles and I and other users already to that (see Darth Elmo for example). If you want to make another spoof of the saga, feel free to do so... the more fake sources we have, the more great new articles we'll get. I'm not sure if we would want for this to be a Project. I think it would be better if we left this in the hands of the editors who create the articles, if they want "fake sources," they'll make them. I think that a sources or appearances section in an article should "enhance" the funny content already in an article, they should not be in an article because there is a policy that says the article needs sources. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:07, 3 February 2008 (UTC) **Well, we don't have to do only one saga; after all due to our sheer lunacy here were could have episodes I-XLV for all we cared. I guess I'll do a few articles my self then; feel free to ruin improve them with your own brand of humor. Nyax 14:19, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ***I do have to agree with Nyax, though. Our articles on the actual Star Wars films are horribly small. In fact, they're paid so little attention to, this wiki is becoming less and less about Star Wars each day. Hell, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi haven't even been created. Sure, I could do something long myself (that's what she said!), but a WikiProject seems more appropriate. We have yet to begin a project, which is long over-due, IMHO, so this would be the perfect opportunity to start. Then again, this could also have a negative affect, and we then turn into Wookieepedia with the madness and all, but what's the chances of that happening? ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:17, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ****Yeah, project sounds good. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 10:45, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ****That's true... I check recent changes each day, read every new article and delete it if it's not related to Star Wars... and I've been finding more and more "off topic" stuff... We need more "Real Star Wars" articles, but do we need a project to just create more movie articles? I also think we need to coordinate the creation of new, long and good "Real Star Wars" articles. A project for the creation and expansion of more "Real Star Wars" articles about movies, characters, starships and other hilarious things in the Star Wars Universe is a good idea. If no one else does, I would like to volunteer to co-lead any project related to this subject... I'd be able to make sure the project doesn’t turn this wiki into Wookieepedia, I'd help the project make Darthipedia even more evil. And... LordNyax would of course be the other Project Leader, since he's the one who had the original idea which has now been slightly altered. He would also be the person that does most of the work, since I'm lazy. :P --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 12:11, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ****Just a young Noob offering an opinion- First up, i agree that that more "Real Star Wars" spoofs is a good idea(inspite of contributing a whole lot of "You-can't-believe-its-not-Star-Wars" myself). However it isn't easy to have a whole lot of articles that are long and sharp and not have things get repetitive somewhere. While Darthipedia is an encyclopedic spoof, we should carefully consider how many or to what extent articles should be encyclopedic, even in a spoofy way.Darth 83.81.43 13:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) *Well I do agree that more Star Wars parody's are needed and allways welcome. There is a catch however with writing such articles. #. We have more freedom in writing since we have no continuity and canon restricting us. #. Then there is the matter of Inspiration, Where we do have actual basics in starting "spoof" articles, Making them funny is a matter of having inspiration. While I myself have no problems with articles that are not so much Star Wars related as others (as long as there is enough funny content in there offcourse). I also agree that more "On Topic" articles will serve a better purpose on Darthipedia, since it IS the Star Wars Humor Wiki. If a project will be started It can count on my help offcourse. I also like to know what Gonk's ideas are about this topic.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:57, 2 March 2008 (UTC) *I like the idea. Here's what I envision: six long articles that follow the overall narrative of the original films—major plot points still take place, and have mostly the same results even if the events themselves have been Darthified. I also see lots of great opportunities for silly quotes. The characters should be overwhelmingly canonical; I think it would be best to limit the number of (though not prohibit entirely) appearances by our more goofy characters such as Darth Elmo. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 19:00, 2 March 2008 (UTC) **I agree (although it's easy to make an article "funny" by adding Darth Elmo :P), I think we should focus on the "real Star Wars Stuff" a bit more. This means creating and/or expanding articles about; The movies, the characters, the ships, the planets, The Force, the Jedi from the movies, the Sith from the movies, the people that were in the movies but weren't noticed because they weren't even important enough to get a name and the people that did get a name but just didn't do anything worth noticing. This does not mean we don't want (or need) more articles like Darth Elmo, this just means we also want more stuff from the movies. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:30, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ***Yeah, per Gonk. Count me in. Perhaps some sort of IRC meeting would be beneficial for this...AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 20:07, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ****An IRC meeting sounds like a good idea. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:19, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ****So... are we going to have an IRC meeting, or can I just go start the project? --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:28, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ****Well, I can help once I'm done with Rambo Calrissian. I agree, we should have an IRC meeting. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:34, 6 March 2008 (UTC) *How about tomorrow (Friday) night at 9.00 PM UTC? That's roughly when #darthipedia is most busy. We could do it the next night if that's too short notice. AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 22:24, 6 March 2008 (UTC) **Let's make it Saturday... since I'm to busy right now... --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 21:11, 7 March 2008 (UTC) *There's a COB on in a fortnight so we can do it then. In the meantime, I guess we can use here for discussions, etc... AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 21:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) ***Well, I finished the main random mess of run on sentences plotline for TPM, and will be adding images and moe dialogue today. If anyone is proficient with Photoshop here, we could use a spoofed TPM poster as the main image. Also, if I could have permission to change the names of some articles, that'd be great. For example, I named Boss Nass Boss JackNass or the Gungans Gunguns, and the related articles can be changed accordingly if wished. Nyax 21:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ****I'm pretty good with GIMP, a similar program. I'll get to work on posters and other spoofed images later on. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:52, 26 March 2008 (UTC)